goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare
This article is about the Djinni. For the psynergy series, see Flare Psynergy series. Flare (チーア Cheer) is a Mars Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Flare increases its Adept's base HP by 11, base Psynergy Points by 4, base Defense by 2, and base Luck by 2. When Flare is unleashed in battle, the PP meters of all current battling Adepts are restored by 7% of their respective maximum PP meters. In Dark Dawn, Flare's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Flare above itself, which disappears into a red flash after a brief moment. Then, each receiving Adept has a set of intertwining chains of pale glitter gather into them from above. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Flare is found in the Burning Island Cave island dungeon at the center south of the explorable ocean. When you come here because the game requires you to collect pieces of Umbra Gear, perform the following steps to get both: go down into the lava-filled second floor and travel its perimeter all the way to the upper right corner, and face Flare. Flare will automatically hop its way to the Thermal tile to the left. Now go to the lower left corner of the room and cast Grip to bring yourself to a spire south of another thermal tile, and use the Thermal Psynergy on that and hop onto it to transport yourself to the first floor. Hop right and push an earth pillar two spaces right so that it falls into the black abyss into the lava room below. Slide back down, then hop up and right onto the earth pillar you created; instead of hopping to the southeast to use the thermal tile there, hop northeast so that you're left of Flare, and cast Thermal on it - it will be propelled into the room above (and be happy about it). Now go back to the earth pillar and hop southeast and use the thermal tile, which will bring you up to the chest with the Umbra Knuckles. You are allowed to leave, but go fight and grab the Djinni off the top end of the room first. Analysis General: Flare is a very meager effect with very little opportunity for use. While it gives more PP to the party if they have more PP in their meters to begin with, meaning that it would restore more PP at a party whose levels are high because they are late into the game, Flare is not even the strongest effect in its category - in Dark Dawn, the Jupiter Djinni Wisp restores a higher amount to the party's PP. Flare has an identical equivalent in the Game Boy Advance games, the Mars Djinni Ember, and just like in Dark Dawn Ember is outperformed by Wisp's identical equivalent, the Jupiter Djinni Aroma. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Flare is an inferior version of the Jupiter Djinni Wisp, which is found a good deal earlier in the game in Saha Cistern. Wisp has pretty good potential to be useful from when it is first acquired up to the end of the game, restoring the current battling party's PP by 10% each, though this is not much either. However, Wisp also has the benefit of being a Jupiter Djinni; it is more likely to be Set on an Adept that is more typically used for support-oriented actions like this instead of attacking, like Karis. The smaller PP-recovering effect of Flare, on the other hand, really should not be used on the more offense-oriented Mars Adepts it will likely be Set on. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:PP-restoring effects